Un Petit Chapeau Bennet
Un Petit Chapeau is a reoccuring character in NMDFanfictionMon and a main character in Testangles. Appearance UPC's original appearance is supposed to be reminiscent of Bennet since his neckpiece is red and curved on both sides. In addition, his cuffs aren't pointy like Big Bennet's or Storm; his hat is a small red beret. His shirt is teal with nine splotches of paint (red, orange, yellow, green, sky blue, blue, purple, magenta, and white). He also wears turqoise pants. UPC usually has his tongue sticking out along with holding a paintbrush in his right stub. UPC's redesign no longer resembles Bennet. He's now wearing a white shirt with an orchid collar and black zipper along with teal pants. His beret is now orchid and centered on his head. He now has eyebrows along with only having five points of hair. His tongue isn't sticking out as often and his paintbrush is now held in his left stub. UPC's Mega Evolution is a nod to his Season 1 appearance. He sports a giant red beret that covers his entire head (with ribbons on the side), a red collar, an aqua green shirt with differently shaped cuffs, and a teal pants with black and white paint splotches. His paintbrush mega evolved with him, as it is now larger and longer with a ribbon tied to it. UPC's appearance in DoCK is a mixture between his NMDFFM S1 and S2 appearances. He's wearing a small red beret in the middle of his head (hence his name) and is wearing a red bow tie. At the same time, he's wearing a white shirt with black buttons with orchid clouds on his shoulders and cuffs around his wrists. He's wearing turquoise pants with two curves. Other than that, his mustache looks slightly different and he's holding a paintbrush in his left stub. Appearances in NMDFanfictionMon UPC debuts in Say Hello to my Formes! when Sunnadai seperates Big Bennet's formes from each other. He introduces himself as a guy who loves painting and hadn't ever been in a battle. He agrees to help Carter defeat Darker. UPC is chosen to participate in the 6th Gym Battle due to the fact that he's a Poison type and is automatically a good choice for the gym. He's off to A Fairy Good Start since he uses Toxic against his foe Mr. Mime. In the next episode, UPC uses A Poison Most Potent! and almost defeats Mr. Mime. However, Mr. Mime put a Light Screen up in the past turn and wasn't defeated. Mr. Mime then retaliated with a Psychic, which leaves the episode at a cliffhanger. Appearances in Testangles UPC only gets one line in Waking Up (Sacre bleu!). Appearances in AC4E is Absent UPC appears in Color along with Enda and Safety. Together (along with a surprising other ally), they find AC4E but have to run away when the alien sees them. Appearances in DoCK UPC debuts in the episode Thar be Skyrates when Storm tries to find inspiration for him since he is depressed over having none. UPC is invited to make a banner for Prince Edgar in A Royal Pain! Appearances in Christmas Comic 2015 UPC first appears in the first act commenting on the fact that everyone is present for AC4E's Christmas Party (he says "That's great!" in French). Personality UPC is almost always quiet and relaxed. He prefers to solve problems nonviolently. Whenever a problems' only solution IS violence, UPC does what he can in the fight. When he makes up his mind, he sticks to what he had decided on unless someone convinces him to change his mind. He likes helping in any way he can, so he enjoys being involved. Interests As seen by his designs, UPC really enjoys painting. This is seen in all iterations of him. Quotes *Oui! *Merci! *Sacre Bleu! UPCS2.png|UPC as he Appears in NMDFFM Season 2 and Testangles NMDFFMCast.jpg|UPC With All his Friends NMDFFM2014.png|UPC Painting Safety LastTitleCardTSR.png|UPC on a Title Card SemiFinalTitleCard.jpg|UPC on Another Title Card S2A2Gallery.png|UPC Next to Storm NMDFFM2015Teaser.png|UPC Saying "2015!!!!" TestanglesTeaser.png|UPC in the Center Outlined in ALL COLORS S2A3Gallery.png|UPC to the Middle Left MegaUPC.png|Mega Un Petit Chapeau AGame.png|UPC Worried About the Final Battle UPCDoCK.png|Un Petit Chapeau as he Appears in DoCK UPCWon.png|UPC Surprised but Happy to Win NMDFFMS2A4.png|UPC Next to Harmony Trivia *UPC is AC4E's only OC who speaks French. *UPC is the only Poison-type Pokemon in May/Serena's possession. *The costume UPC is wearing in the NMDFFM Bonus Episode Eye Candy was supposed to be his Season 2 redesign. It was scrapped since AC4E knew it would take too long to color in every time. *UPC's nickname is Pete. This nickname originates from AC4E overhearing her mom talk to a guy named Pete and because she sounds stressed everytime she's done having a phone call with him. *UPC's name stems from the fact that even from his concept art, he's wearing a tiny beret. *UPC is the only Polygonal Protagonist that does not have a symbol. *UPC is the only Pokemon in NMDFFM that doesn't fire off special attacks from somewhere on his body (mouth/hands). *UPC is the only OC of AC's to switch drawing hands. Category:Characters Category:Testangles Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:DoCK Category:AC4E is Absent